


The King is back

by bunnysworld



Series: Triskelions and dragons [14]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Reincarnation, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur und Merlin go to the school's Halloween party</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King is back

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, issy, for the beta!
> 
> This was written for Camelot_Drabble's prompt: Wicked

Arthur grinned. Even though Merlin hadn’t been too thrilled about the idea, he had managed to talk him into going to the school’s Halloween party as who they were: King Arthur and his consort, the court sorcerer Merlin. 

The weekend they’d spent in the Swiss mountains had held a few surprises. First, Arthur surprised Merlin by insisting they should finally go bareback and then Merlin had said he loved him. Not that Arthur had ever doubted that, but just thinking about the earnest way Merlin had looked at him when he said it made shivers run down his spine. They had discussed the bareback thing for a while and finally Merlin had agreed. Since he was always there in his visions, feeling or seeing them, too, Merlin could pull them back into the here and now if anything went wrong. But it hadn’t. It had been very overwhelming and on the border of just too much. Arthur knew there were a lot of things he didn’t quite understand yet and that they needed to talk about. But it was good that there were no surprise visions left to jump at him. He knew who he had been, who he was. 

That knowledge made him hold his head high as he’d walked into the place in chainmail and a long red cloak, a replica of Excalibur at his side. 

“Looking good, Arthur.” 

He smiled at Mithian. She had no idea of the past they shared, so he just complimented her costume and went on to find the knights…the boys, his friends.

„Wicked armor!“ Percy nodded appreciatively.

Leon knocked his knuckles against it. “Whoa! That must be heavy!”

Arthur tugged at the part that always got a bit too close to his throat to adjust the shoulder part. “Not as heavy as if it were metal. But I intend on getting a real one.”

“The chainmail makes you look like you have a beer belly.” Gwaine laughed. 

“Are you saying I’m fat?” Arthur glared. He’d felt so good as King and now Gwaine had to put a dent into his self-confidence.

Lance and Gwen came over. “You’re…” Lance stared. “Oh my God, you’re KING Arthur!”

Percy groaned. “Should have known!” He readjusted his shoulder pads and tucked the football underneath his arm as he reached for a new drink. 

“Of course I am.” Arthur looked intensely at Lance. Had he just drawn conclusions from his name to the crown he was wearing or had there really been understanding in his eyes? 

Owain, stuffing his face with finger food from the buffet, came over. “That would be such a cool group costume. You as king and all of us as the knights of the round table.”

Leon, who looked very smart in his scrubs with a stethoscope stopped all movement and stared.

“Are you okay?” Mithian came over and put her hand on Leon’s arm. 

“Yeah, just…for a moment…”

Arthur threw Merlin a look. Maybe his plan would work and all of their friends would realize that this wasn’t the first time they built a team together. 

“So, if he’s King Arthur, what would you be?” Elyan looked at Merlin, who just smiled.

“I am and I always was Merlin.”

The boys laughed. “If you want to be the wizard, you’re doing it wrong.”

“Warlock,” Arthur interfered.

“Merlin is an old man with a long white beard and blue robes and a matching pointy hat.” Percy nodded.

“That’s what Disney is trying to make you believe.” Merlin laughed. “But if he is that old man…was he born that way?”

Gwaine slapped Merlin’s back. “Just do some magic to convince them.”

Arthur held his breath as Merlin held out his fist, turned it around and opened it to reveal a little brightly burning flame before he snapped the hand close again and grinned.

“Whoa!” Percy stumbled backwards and Leon still just threw them odd looks.

“Well done!” Gwen squealed. “How did you do that? Teach me that trick!”

Arthur turned his head and smiled at Merlin. “He’s just magic.”

The girls cooed. “So sweet to see you in love, Arthur,” Gwen smiled. 

Blushing, Arthur adjusted the crown on his head before he cleared his throat. “How about we’ll get a drink?”

“How about,” Merlin smiled, “we’ll dance?” He held out his hand and looked expectantly at Arthur. 

Not even realizing that his friends wolf-whistled and made comments, Arthur took it and followed his warlock out on the dance floor.


End file.
